<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's WHAT??? by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000785">He's WHAT???</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>He's What??? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Mpreg, M/M, kind of crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just why is House patting Chase's head and why is said head lying in House's lap at all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>He's What??? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's WHAT???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got a companion in Being Miserable</p><p>Beta: Zoe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuddy was confused when she saw Cameron and Foreman hurrying away to do whatever they had to do and the blinds to House’s office were closed. She knew that they didn’t have a case, so why where they so desperate to hide from House and where was Chase? Opting to investigate, Cuddy headed straight for House’s office.</p><p>Opening the door, the first thing she noticed was soft murmuring that seemed to be coming from House. However, this side of House wasn’t reason enough for her to run and hide. The sight of a pale faced Chase resting his head on House’s lap and House patting said head sure was reason enough though. But she was tough and made herself stay.</p><p>She had known that House was dating someone, he was her cousin after all which meant that they knew each other for a long time already and she could read him well enough to know that. She would have never thought that he was dating Robert Chase though. No matter how obvious the choice seemed now that she knew.</p><p>Wanting to know what was wrong with the blonde man; Cuddy stepped closer and asked softly, “What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>Chase still didn’t react to her presence, but House stopped his murmuring and looked up.</p><p>“He’s been sick all morning. The good news is that he’s not puking his guts out anymore, but he doesn’t feel any better,” explained House.</p><p>Cuddy didn’t have to think long about it and ask, “How can I help?”</p><p>“I took some blood, but Cameron and Foreman ran off too fast and I couldn’t tell them to test it,” said House while indicating the vials on his desk.</p><p>Cuddy nodded, took the vials and said, “I’ll tell them to test it.”</p><p>“Don’t tell them it’s Chase’s. I want them to be objective,” added House as an afterthought before going back to murmuring comforting nonsense to Chase.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~***~</p>
</div><p>As soon as Cuddy had returned to her office, she asked her secretary to call Cameron and Foreman to her office.</p><p>Not even 20 minutes they were standing in her office, looking guiltily around.</p><p>“I want you to test this blood. Do all the tests you can think of and those you can’t. Patient is unwell and was throwing up,” said Cuddy while pointing to the vials of blood she had placed on her desk.</p><p>Cameron hesitated a moment before asking, “Do you know what’s going on with House?”</p><p>“I don’t think that it’s any of your business,” answered Cuddy with a glare and sent them off on their merry way.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~***~</p>
</div><p>Several hours later, both Cameron and Foreman where back in Cuddy’s office, holding the results of the blood tests.</p><p>“I couldn’t find anything to indicate a problem. Everything seems normal,” said Cameron.</p><p>Foreman, proud to have thought of the test, said “Patient is pregnant.”</p><p>Cuddy raised her eyebrows in shock. That was unexpected.</p><p>“Who’s the patient by the way?” asked Cameron.</p><p>Foreman braved another question, “Do you know what’s wrong with Chase? He seemed pretty off this morning.”</p><p>“You just tested his blood,” answered Cuddy, still not sure that she had heard Foreman correct.</p><p>Now it was time for Cameron and Foreman to look shocked. Cameron stuttered, “That’s… That’s impossible. Who took the blood?”</p><p>“House did and he would have given it to you if you hadn’t run away as fast as you did,” answered Cuddy.</p><p>After some time, Cuddy caught herself again and said, “I’ll just go and tell them what you found out.”</p><p>Before she left, she could see the realisation in Foreman’s eyes at the implications and why House was taking care of Chase.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~***~</p>
</div><p>Entering House office as silent as possible, Cuddy could see House leaning back and Chase being asleep. When House heard her, he looked up.</p><p>“Foreman says that Chase is pregnant according to the blood test. They couldn’t find anything else,” explained Cuddy.</p><p>Instead of the shock she had expected to see on House’s face, he looked contemplatively at Chase and was there a smile on his face?</p><p>After some time, House whispered, “I had wanted to talk with you about his contract. His residency is over next months, but…”</p><p>“I’ll think of something, Greg. I’ll think of something. If it’s possible, move his work schedule so that he can stay at home as long as he’s sick and work when he feels better. You can move your own schedule as well if you want to stay with him. Just don’t forget that the amount of time you have to work won’t change,” said Cuddy, before leaving again.</p><p>She didn’t know how it happened or even how it was possible, but she thought that this would change Gregory House a lot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>